


Self Control Is Overrated

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Day, One Off, One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Strangers, Superhusbands, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, meet cute, meeting each other, no powers au, random drabble, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony accidentally picks up a stranger's bags at the airport and probably shouldn't snoop, but he's never been good at self control.





	

“Excuse me, is this Tony Stark?” Tony hears as soon as he answers the phone.

“If you’re dialing this number then you already know.” Tony says, wincing at the cockiness of the comment. He was trying to do better about being an ass (he really was Pepper!) but it was too early with too little coffee and it slips out.

“Well this was the number the airlines gave me, so I just wanted to make sure-“ The other voice starts to say before Tony cuts them off.

“You have my bag?” He blurts out. He’d taken a commercial flight the week before and somehow his bag had gotten mixed up with a stranger’s. He’d noticed pretty quickly when he opened it and found himself face first to a star spangled t-shirt.

“I do, and I’m hoping you have mine, I’m not sure how this happened-“ The other man says as Tony accidentally cuts him off again.

“Well to be fair, I think I was running on about two hours of sleep, so it might have been my fault a little bit, but don’t tell Pepper that or she’ll yell at me about not getting enough sleep-“ Tony rambles.

“Pepper?” The voice asks.

“My assistant. And friend. That I pay. We dated for a while but it didn’t really work out, I didn’t pay her for that though, so it wasn’t weird or anything.” Tony says before he’s wondering why he’s even telling a stranger this.

Maybe its the warmth of the voice of the other man, or the slight chuckle he elicits or maybe the picture Tony may have found that showed a tall, hot blonde man with one of the sweetest smiles he’d ever seen.

And that body wasn’t bad either.

“Well don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” The voice says, sounding like he’s smiling on the other end.

“Thanks I appreciate it. What do you even have in this bag? How many red, white, and blue clothing items can one person have? Seriously, is there actually an American flag in here because I wouldn’t surprised- Oh.” Tony cuts off as he digs through the bag, surprised at what he finds at the bottom.

Because honestly, he’s more surprised that the vibrator isn’t red, white, and blue than finding one to begin with.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go through stranger’s bags Tony.” The other voice says softly, concern weighing his voice down.

“Well there’s a lot of things I shouldn’t do but I usually tend to do them. And honestly I’m just surprised it doesn’t match your color scheme.” Tony blurts out, wishing he could take back the words as soon as he says them.

“Listen Mr.Stark-“ The voice says, growing stern and closed off.

“Please don’t start calling me Mr.Stark, that was my father and honestly it sounds so much hotter when you say Tony.” He blurts out, wondering if he can bang his head against his desk without the other man hearing.

“Tony-“ The other man starts, sounding so exasperated.

“Me and Pepper broke up because I realized I’m gay.” He blurts out again, wondering what his brain is even doing at this point. There was being stupid and then there was being so dumb he might have regressed to being a prehistoric slug creature.

“Okay…” The other man says cautiously, clearly caught off guard.

“What I’m saying is gay is great! So we are good. Great. So do you want your bag back?” Fuck slug creature, this is the slime that slug creatures leave behind.

The other voice bursts out laughing, so loudly he nearly drops the phone.

“Tony Stark, you are crazy and random and weirdly endearing. Yes, I want my bag back. And would love to take you out as well.” The man asks between giggles.

“Really? How?” Tony asks, wondering why he doesn’t just accept.

Most people liked him because of the smooth, suave playboy image he’d been carefully cultivating since before he could remember. He can’t remember the last time someone actually liked him for being his obnoxious, dorky self.

“What can I say, I guess I have a thing for guys who blurt out the first things that come to their mind and have a snooping problem.”

“God, you are going to love me then.” Tony blurts out again, earning another laugh.

“Well I already kind of do.” The voice says warmly.

“By the way, what did you say your name was?” Tony asks as he blushes deeper than he has in years.

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
